The present invention relates to a sound absorbing device.
Sound absorbing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,351,154; 3,639,106; 3,834,487; 3,887,031; 3,905,443 and 4,035,535.
Objects of the invention are to provide a sound absorbing device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, made from simple and readily available materials, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to absorb sound thereby relieving sound pollution in the air.